The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable valve as defined hereinafter In German Patent Application P 38 25 135.3 U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,486, an electromagnetically actuatable valve has already been proposed in which the metal valve closing body is joined to the metal connecting tube by soldering or welding. Since the valve closing body has high metal hardness, problems arise in joining the valve closing body and connecting tube to one another in a safe, reliable and strain-free manner.